04 Lipca 2012
TVP 1 06:00 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:35 Plebania - odc. 1731; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1732; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1733; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:04 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 3 Sklep z owocami; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Misiaki s. I - odc. 6/16 - Odważny głuszec (.); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Hubert i Hipolit - Ludwiczek i Edzio, odc. 1 (Ludvik a Eda); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2008); reż.:Milos Zverina; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 21; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Rozgadana Farma - Co zerwanie z przeszłością ma wspólnego z miłością?, odc. 9 (Love doesn't Always Last When you Rummage Through the Past); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Psi psycholog - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; reż.:Witold Świętnicki; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Klan - odc. 2273 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Galeria - odc. 35; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Galeria - odc. 36; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Gdzie przyszłość przeszłości czapkuje; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Rosja. Arktyka cz. 1 (Wild Russia) - txt. str. 777 26'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Rosja . Arktyka cz. 2 (Wild Russia) - txt. str. 777 25'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 4/13 - Biszkopt - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Europejski Stadion Kultury 2012 /2/; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 Czy wiecie, że.... - magazyn popularnonaukowy (Czy wiecie, że...); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 1/21 - Załoga - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Konrad Nałęcki; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Franciszek Pieczka, Wiesław Gołas, Pola Raksa, Włodzimierz Press; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Klan - odc. 2274 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Will i Dewitt - Wyprawa, odc. 9 (The Long March); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Kolarstwo - przed Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Zróbmy sobie wnuka - txt. str. 777 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Piotr Wereśniak; wyk.:Andrzej Grabowski, Joanna Żółkowska, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Paweł Deląg, Katarzyna Bujakiewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Bartłomiej Topa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Sensacyjne lato w Jedynce - Glina - odc. 8/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Doskonałe popołudnie - txt. str. 777 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Przemysław Wojcieszek; wyk.:Michał Czernecki, Magdalena Popławska, Gosia Dobrowolska, Jerzy Stuhr, Dorota Kamińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Krzysztof Czeczot; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Strachy - odc. 1/4 - Szalejący teatrzyk; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk.:Izabella Schuetz, Krzysztof Chamiec, Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Teresa Szmigielówna, Witold Skaruch, Barbara Gołaska, Halina Rasiakówna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Notacje - Elżbieta Zawacka. Byłam na pogrzebie Sikorskiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 38; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Warto kochać - odc. 56; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 461 - Publicznie chory; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:05; Pogoda: 9:10; Panorama:10.00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 2 - Opiekunki - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Lokatorzy - odc. 165 (179) Seks w dużym mieście; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Familiada - odc. 1961; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Diabeł w arce (The devil' s ark. Der teufel in der arche, welt der tiere) 28' kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); reż.:ANGELIKA SIGL; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 56 La bella Arabella; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 746 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Królowie magii (Masters of illusion: Impossible magic) 45'; widowisko kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:J.D. Lobue Lobue; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 M jak miłość - odc. 892; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Świat od świtu do zmierzchu - Kijów od świtu do zmierzchu 44'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Drygas, Mirosław Dembiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (38) WYDARZENIE (Malta Festival Poznań 2012); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/69; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 13/22 (Ghost Whisperer ep. 13 Friendly Neighborhood Ghost); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kino na maksa - Decydująca gra (End Game) 92'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2006); reż.:Andy Cheng; wyk.:Cuba Gooding Jr., Angie Harmon, James Woods, Anne Archer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 9/24 (Modern family ep. (Fizbo)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 10/24 (Modern family ep. (Undeck the Halls)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Callas i Onassis - część 1 (Callas Onassis, 1 puntata) 97'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2005); reż.:Giorgio Capitani; wyk.:Luisa Ranieri, Gerard Darmon, Serena Autieri; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Tomatito - koncert flamenco; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 9/24 (Modern family ep. (Fizbo)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 10/24 (Modern family ep. (Undeck the Halls)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Decydująca gra (End Game) 92'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2006); reż.:Andy Cheng; wyk.:Cuba Gooding Jr., Angie Harmon, James Woods, Anne Archer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Święta wojna - Hanys Biusthalter Project (239); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:30 Maria; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Alicja Albrecht; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:57 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:38 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:46 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Maria; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Alicja Albrecht; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:56 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:06 Reportaż TVP INFO - Belfast. Pole karne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 80 8:00 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 6 8:30 Yogi Bear Show Odcinek: 40 8:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 251 9:45 Przygody Merlina Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 10:45 90210 Odcinek: 8 11:45 Jej Szerokość Afrodyta Odcinek: 8 12:45 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 17 13:45 Chirurdzy Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 5 14:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 353 Sezon: 7 15:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 354 Sezon: 7 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:45 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 214 17:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 2 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 385 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 287 20:35 American Pie 22:45 Świntuch III: Zemsta 0:30 Tak, kochanie Odcinek: 6 1:10 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 895 3:00 Zza kamery... 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1051 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1864 8:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 9:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1498 Sezon: 9 10:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1499 Sezon: 9 10:50 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1500 Sezon: 9 11:15 Usta usta Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 12:15 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 6 13:15 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 7 14:15 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 27 15:15 Detektywi Odcinek: 827 15:50 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 846 16:30 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1871 17:25 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 28 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 799 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 838 20:50 Ocean's Eleven: Ryzykowna gra 23:15 Nagłe zderzenie 1:40 Uwaga! 1:55 Arkana magii Odcinek: 618 3:15 Od hitu do świtu Odcinek: 31 TV 4 6:00 Morze miłości Odcinek: 80 6:45 4music 7:35 Słoneczny patrol Odcinek: 122 Sezon: 6 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 9:05 TV market 9:25 Eva Luna Odcinek: 64 10:25 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 103 11:25 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 104 12:25 4music 13:30 Łebski Harry Odcinek: 6 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Osaczona Odcinek: 21 16:00 Słoneczny patrol Odcinek: 122 Sezon: 6 17:00 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 105 18:00 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 106 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 173 20:00 Wściekła pięść 22:15 Robocop. Mroczna sprawiedliwość 0:15 Selekcja 0:45 Selekcja 1:15 Gość Wydarzeń 1:25 To był dzień 2:15 To był dzień na świecie 2:40 4music 5:40 Dekoratornia TV Puls 6:00 Muzyczny budzik Odcinek: 1 6:30 Chłopi Odcinek: 1 7:30 Noce i dnie Odcinek: 4 8:30 Zorro Odcinek: 7 9:00 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 16 10:00 Miami Medical Odcinek: 1 11:00 Gliniarz z Memphis Odcinek: 1 12:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 5 13:00 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 5 13:30 No problem! Odcinek: 5 14:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie Odcinek: 77 15:00 Zorro Odcinek: 8 15:30 Podniebny horror Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 16:30 Medicopter Odcinek: 78 Sezon: 5 17:30 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 17 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 7 19:00 Zwariowane melodie 19:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 34 20:00 Tajemnicza wyspa Odcinek: 1 22:00 Polowanie na tornado 0:00 PopCorn TV Odcinek: 74 0:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 15 1:00 Muzyczne życzenia Odcinek: 4 2:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 6:00 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 6 6:30 W roli głównej Odcinek: 5 7:00 W roli głównej Odcinek: 6 7:35 Teresa Odcinek: 84 8:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 109 9:30 Chuck Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 10:25 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 12 11:30 Mango - Telezakupy 13:05 Pan i pani Bloom Odcinek: 7 14:05 Sąd rodzinny 15:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 110 16:05 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 7 17:05 Chuck Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 18:00 Pan i pani Bloom Odcinek: 8 18:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 12 20:00 Zabójstwo Jesse'ego Jamesa przez tchórzliwego Roberta Forda 23:15 Bez śladu Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 6 0:15 Futro: portret wyobrażony Diane Arbus 2:30 Arkana magii 4:30 Męski typ Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 4:55 We dwoje TV 6 8:30 Mała czarna Odcinek: 32 9:15 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 7 10:15 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty Odcinek: 36 11:15 You Can Dance Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 12:15 Digimon Odcinek: 4 12:45 Digimon Odcinek: 5 13:15 TV market 13:55 4music 15:00 Idol Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 10 15:55 4music 17:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty Odcinek: 37 18:00 You Can Dance Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 19:00 Idol Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 10 20:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 7 21:00 Mam talent! Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 5 22:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 23:00 Smoki górą 1:00 Big Brother V 2:00 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu 2:20 Mała czarna Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon - kronika 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Siatkówka kobiet - World Grand Prix 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Siatkówka kobiet - World Grand Prix 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:07 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:07 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:07 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:07 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 20:30 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon 1:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 6:00 Fejslista 7:00 Hot plota 8:00 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe 9:00 ESKA TV News 9:05 Poranny WF 9:30 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hity na czasie 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Hot plota 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 School lista 18:00 Poranny WF 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Paparazzi 22:00 Hity na czasie 0:00 Polska noc TTV 6:00 Blisko ludzi 6:30 Blisko ludzi 7:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 7:55 Rewolucja na talerzu Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 8:25 Na poddaszu 8:55 W pogotowiu Odcinek: 9 9:25 Bez recepty Odcinek: 5 9:55 Blisko ludzi 10:25 Blisko ludzi 10:50 Na poddaszu 11:20 Legendy PRL Odcinek: 1 11:50 Rewolucja na talerzu Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 12:20 T-Bus Odcinek: 2 12:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 13:45 Bez recepty Odcinek: 5 14:15 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej 14:55 W pogotowiu Odcinek: 9 15:25 Psie adopcje Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 15:50 Legendy PRL Odcinek: 1 16:20 Na poddaszu 16:50 Blisko ludzi 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Pogoda 17:50 Express popołudniowy 18:10 Bez recepty Odcinek: 6 18:45 Jeszcze raz dzień dobry Odcinek: 6 19:15 Jazda z Dodą 19:40 28 sekund 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:55 Rosyjskie laleczki Odcinek: 1 21:20 Rosyjskie laleczki Odcinek: 2 21:43 Polska dziwny kraj? Odcinek: 6 21:57 Pogoda wieczór 22:00 Express wieczorny 22:20 W trasie Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 22:50 Kartoteka Odcinek: 1 23:45 Legendy PRL Odcinek: 1 0:15 Psie adopcje Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 0:40 Przed północą 1:35 W trasie Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 2:05 Kartoteka Odcinek: 1 3:00 Rosyjskie laleczki Odcinek: 1 3:30 W trasie Odcinek: 1 Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Gramy na życzenie! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Szalone lata 90-te 9:00 Power Play 9:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Power Dance 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Discopolot 15:00 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Video Mix Sierockiego! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista Przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90-te 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90-te 21:05 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 21:56 Zakochane Polo tv 22:30 Pikantne Polo tv 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:05 Słodkie oczy - txt. str. 777 58'; film TVP; reż.:Juliusz Janicki; wyk.:Witold Pyrkosz, Iga Cembrzyńska, Dorota Fellman, Stanisław Igar, Krystyna Królówna, Zenon Laskowik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - B jak Bielicka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Wodiczko (Wodiczko) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Islandia, Polska (2009); reż.:Janusz Sijka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Janosik - odc. 3/13 - W obcej skórze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Ich pierwsze miłości - odc. 3; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Powracająca melodyjka; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - FAMA 1971; widowisko artystyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Słodkie oczy - txt. str. 777 58'; film TVP; reż.:Juliusz Janicki; wyk.:Witold Pyrkosz, Iga Cembrzyńska, Dorota Fellman, Stanisław Igar, Krystyna Królówna, Zenon Laskowik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Janosik - odc. 3/13 - W obcej skórze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Rysa - txt. str. 777 83'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Michał Rosa; wyk.:Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Krzysztof Stroiński, Ewa Telega, Mirosława Marcheluk, Teresa Marczewska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Poza zasięgiem 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jakub Stożek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Szalom na Szerokiej 2006 - The Klezmatics; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Tydzień z gwiazdą - Portret Janusza Gajosa 41'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Magdalena Kuydowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Tydzień z gwiazdą - Janusz Gajos - To ja, złodziej - txt. str. 777 96'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Zbigniew Dunin-Kozicki, Janusz Gajos, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Romantowska, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Krystyna Feldman, Bożena Dykiel, Kinga Preis, Maciej Kozłowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (37); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Panorama kina światowego - Butelki zwrotne (Vratne lahve) 99'; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY, Wielka Brytania, Dania (2007); reż.:Jan Sverak; wyk.:Zdenek Sverak, Daniela Kolarova, Tatiana Vilhelmova, Jiri Machacek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Złota Tarka 2011 - Troy Satchmo Anderson; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Tydzień z gwiazdą - Janusz Gajos - To ja, złodziej 96'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Zbigniew Dunin-Kozicki, Janusz Gajos, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Romantowska, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Krystyna Feldman, Bożena Dykiel, Kinga Preis, Maciej Kozłowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Tarnation (Tarnation) 91'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Jonathan Caouette; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:20 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 10; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 4.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Kalendarium historyczne - Rewizja nadzwyczajna - Katastrofa gibraltarska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 19/21 - Z dala od ludzi, czyli coś swojego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Tajemnica podziemnego miasta; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smaki morskie (13); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zaproszenie - Tradycję trza pieścić jak babę... cz.II; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Generał Władysław Sikorski. Tajemnica śmierci; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Piąta ofensywa 123'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Stipe Delic; wyk.:Richard Burton, Irene Papas, Orson Welles; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Z biegiem Bugu cz. 3; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Świętokrzyskie Sztetle; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Gula; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 20/21 - W obronie własnej, czyli polowanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Pojazdów konnych dawny czar; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Sonda - Prawo siły; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 4.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Flesz historii - odc. 84 - JM; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Ostatni świadkowie cz. 1; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Ostatni świadkowie cz. 2; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Spór o historię - Gibraltar wypadek czy zamach?; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Errata do biografii - Tadeusz Borowski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Dziennik telewizyjny - 4.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Zamach na papieża cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Sensacje XX wieku - Zamach na papieża cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 II Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Lenin na dobranoc - Opowieść o tym, jak się Lenin uczył; wyk.:Jan Kobuszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 4/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Znak Orła - odc. 1* - Edukacja 1308; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:05; Pogoda: 9:10; Panorama:10.00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 7 - Jedna kobieta, czterech facetów - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 605 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Brazylia capoeira (17); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Wiedźmy - odc. 5/13 - Spadek - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 M jak miłość - odc. 874; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 467* Trzeba zdać się na naturę; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 7 - Jedna kobieta, czterech facetów - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Polonia w Komie - Brazylia capoeira (17); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 605 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 25 - Latający kozioł; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Warto kochać - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Berlin - erazmus (18); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (38) Cyganie; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Małe życie 46'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dorota Adamkiewicz, Joanna Łęska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 7 - Jedna kobieta, czterech facetów - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Znak Orła - odc. 1* - Edukacja 1308; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; reż.:Hubert Drapella; wyk.:Krzysztof Kołbasiuk, Adam Bauman, Tadeusz Borowski, Ryszard Filipski, Lech Ordon, Leon Niemczyk, Henryk Bista, Wojciech Alaborski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 25 - Latający kozioł; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Warto kochać - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Berlin - erazmus (18); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 605; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (38) Cyganie; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia